


Une histoire de fierté

by littlebalsam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Français, French, M/M, Vraiment, ZoSan - Freeform, j'ai écrit "Vinsmoke" mais Sanji n'est pas un Vinsmoke, j'insiste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebalsam/pseuds/littlebalsam
Summary: Après s'être de nouveau sacrifié pour l'équipage, blessé, Sanji se retouve enfermé par la Marine. Cependant, il ne sera pas seul dans cet enfer.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai conscience qu'il y a des erreurs dans cette fic mais je voulais surtout me prouver que j'étais capable d'écrire quelque chose (et je voulais vraiment écrire du zosan ^^). Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira :)

\- Aller, entre, dépêche-toi !

Alors qu'il tombait de sommeil, Sanji fut réveillé par le bruit d'un homme poussé au sol. Il se redressa et reconnu tout de suite l’homme face à lui, enfin, surtout sa tête d'algues. Le soldat de la Marine referma la cellule d'un coup sec puis s'éloigna sans un mot. Alors que Zoro se redressait, Sanji l'assena de questions.

\- Marimo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bi-

\- Ferme la ! Tout le monde va bien, je suis le seul à être resté.

\- Quoi ?

Malgré son soulagement pour les membres de l'équipage, Sanji ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout planifié pour que ces derniers puissent s'échapper.

C'était un combat navale contre la Marine, l'équipage venait de faire face à beaucoup d'adversaires puissants sur une île dont ils s'échappaient à peine. Comme à son habitude, Sanji s'était dissimulé aux regards de leurs ennemis pendant le combat et avait infiltré discrètement leurs navires pour cacher des bombes spécialement préparés par Usopp, « au cas ou ».  
Le plan était de partir au plus vite dès que les bombes étaient posés mais voyant que Chopper était en difficulté, encerclé par une horde de Marines, Sanji ne put que voler à son secours. Alors que les autres retournaient au Sunny, Sanji envoya le petit renne d'un coup de pied à Luffy tout en lui hurlant de partir le plus loin possible. Après ça, il ne se souvint que d'un grand fracas accompagné d'une forte douleur tandis qu'il voyait le bateau s'éloigner.

Il avait tout fait pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité alors pourquoi le Marimo était avec lui, dans cette cellule, l'air si impassible ?

\- Fait pas cette tête, Luffy m’a demandé d’aller te chercher, c’est tout.

Zoro ne pouvait pas avouer au cuistôt qu’il avait plongé de son propre gré à sa poursuite. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il avait eu peur de le perdre autant que les autres membres de l’équipage, si ce n’est plus.

\- Il fallait à tout prix qu’on s’enfuit, les autres étaient dans un sale état alors j’ai… Luffy m’a ordonné d’aller te chercher pour qu’il puisse protéger l’équipage.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sanji ressentit une douleur dans le bas du ventre. Il était soulagé de savoir son équipage en sécurité et il n’était plus tout seul dans cette cellule. Alors qu’est-ce qui le frustrait ainsi ?

\- Hm, je vois. répondit-il en cachant son agitation. Mais comment tu as fait pour te faire prendre ? Et comment tu m’as retrouvé ? Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu t’es perdu au moins des milliers de fois. Ah… pauvre Marimo perdu, ça a du être si dur.

\- Enfoiré… ‘me suis pas perdu. J’ai essayé de rattraper la Marine mais va savoir pourquoi, j’ai fini par la perdre de vu. J’ai nagé pendant longtemps, pas que ça me dérange, mais je me suis retrouvé dans une tempête et quand je me suis réveillé j’étais à la Base de la Marine. Tu parles d’un hasard, le temps que je reprennes mes esprits ,ils m’avaient déjà repéré et… bref tu connais la suite. Ce qui me gêne vraiment c’est qu’ils ont pris mes sabres.

Sanji regarda le bretteur avec de grands yeux ronds puis explosa de rire. Zoro était rouge de honte mais tentait de garder son calme. Étant donné la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, ce n’était pas le moment de se battre. Le cuistot ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, l’histoire du Marimo était tellement invraisemblable mais en même temps il n’y avait que lui pour vivre ce genre de choses.

\- Arrh, c’est bon on a compris, tais-toi !

\- Ha ha ha ! Je peux pas le croi-aah ! Sanji s’était recroquevillé sur lui même soudainement, il serrait son torse fermement inquiétant le bretteur.

\- Hé, cuistot de malheurs ! Qu’est ce que t’as ?

\- Argh, c’est rien… à cause de l’explosion, j’ai reçu un coup à la tête et j’ai dû me casser deux ou trois côtes.

Évidemment, pensa Zoro, ces enfoirés de Marines n’allaient pas soigner un pirate. Ils devaient s’attendre à tout venant d’eux. Le bretteur se rapprocha de Sanji puis souleva son haut.

\- Ouah ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? dit le blond en panique.

\- Je vérifie juste si t’as une hémorragie.

\- Hein ? Comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur la médecine.

\- La ferme… parfois j’entends Chopper marmonner ce genres de choses quand il me soigne, même s’il se met en colère à chaque fois. Zoro avait murmuré ses derniers mots.

\- Peu importe, si j’avais une hémorragie interne, je serais mort depuis des heures !

\- Idiot, je veux juste être sûr ! Fais moi confiance.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Sanji sembla hésiter quelques instants mais finit par se laisser faire. Zoro releva son haut doucement, découvrant la peau pâle mais meurtrit du blond. Il remarqua que Sanji avait du mal à respirer à cause de la douleur, il avait beau faire semblant il n’en menait pas large. Le bretteur ne remarqua aucune tâche violacé sur le torse du cuistot. Rassuré, il remit le haut en place un peu trop rapidement ce qui arracha une plainte de la part de Sanji.

\- Ça fait mal tête d’algues ! mais Zoro l’ignora.

\- C’est bon, t’as rien de grave et si t’as la force de m’insulter c’est que tout va bien. se moqua-t-il.

Ils se disputèrent encore jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par s’endormir. Zoro se réveillait parfois pour vérifier que le cuistot respirait encore et le matin suivant, un soldat l’emmena pour « l’interroger », le bretteur n’en croyait pas un mot. Sanji non plus n’était pas dupe, il ne lâcha pas Zoro du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans une autre pièce. Il ressentait un mélange d’inquiétude et d’amertume, _c’était de sa faute s’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans ce pétrin._

Il ne put qu’attendre le retour du bretteur tout en essayant d’ignorer sa douleur qui semblait avoir empiré. Chaque respiration était une torture, comme si une brûlure violente prenait place dans ses poumons ce qui provoquait une quinte de toux et, par conséquent, ne faisait qu’empirer son calvaire. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Toutefois, il se disait que ce n’était rien à côté de ce que devait subir Zoro.

Il attendu pendant ce qu’il pensa être des heures, il s’était même assoupi à un moment. Finalement, le bretteur revint dans la cellule le visage en sang et le corps, couvert d’hématomes. Face à ce spectacle et prit par la panique, Sanji se leva précipitamment sans prendre en compte sa douleur pour aller auprès du bretteur. Ce dernier avait encore ce regard impassible qui frustrait tant Sanji.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? Tu n’as rien de grave ? Hé, répond tête d’algue ! Zoro perdit son air impassible et lâcha un grognement.

\- T’es si bruyant, c’est rien calme toi ! Je vais pas mourir pour si peu.

A ces mots, Sanji se figea. Il avait raison. Zoro était fort, c’était l’un des hommes les plus déterminé que le blond avait pu rencontrer. Il en était de même face à la mort, il ne flanchait jamais. Bon, il restait quand même un idiot à ses yeux.

Le cuistot prit une respiration et se calma malgré ses toussotements. Avec tous les évènements récents, il commençait à perdre ses moyens ce que le bretteur ne manqua pas de remarquer surtout lorsqu’il s’effondra soudainement. Zoro le rattrapa par les épaules et remarqua que ce dernier était bien trop pâle. Il tremblait et n’arrêtait pas de tousser.

\- Tu es bien plus mal en point que moi, imbécile…

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla, il faisait nuit et il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu’il était allongé… la tête sur les genoux de la tête d’algue. Il essaya de se relever mais Zoro le força à rester en place ce qui ne fut pas difficile au vu de son état.

\- Ne bouge pas sourcil en vrille, t’as de la fièvre.

\- Hm… soif… Sanji essaya de parler mais tout ce qui en résultat fut une autre quinte de toux. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible, surtout devant la tête de cactus.

Zoro se pencha pour attraper un verre d’eau. Ils n’avaient droit qu’à un seul repas par jour le midi mais il n’était composé que d’un morceau de pain sec et un verre d’eau. Zoro avait mis de côté sa fierté et avait demandé des soins pour le cuistot mais les marines s’étaient simplement moqués d’eux criant que le plus vite ils crèveraient, le mieux ce serait. Le bretteur avait cru exploser de colère, il fulminait mais se calma très vite lorsqu’il se retourna vers Sanji. Exaspéré, il décida de prendre soin du blond en attendant de trouver une ouverture. Si les marines devaient faire subir à Sanji ce qu’avait enduré Zoro… _Ils devaient partir d’ici._

Il aida le blond à se redresser pour qu’il boive quelques gorgées puis le rallongea. Sanji émit un rire jaune et détourna son regard observant le morceau de pain, la cellule.

\- Tout ça… ça me rappelle tant de choses, je déteste ça. Tout ça…

Zoro comprit qu’il délirait mais ne dit rien, posant simplement sa main sur celle du cuistot dans l’espoir de le calmer. Sanji se tut, observant maintenant la main du bretteur sur la sienne se rappelant soudainement la voix de sa mère, sa douceur. Pourtant le bretteur n’avait rien de tout ça de prime abord. Rassuré, il serra la main de Zoro et ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Même ça… puis il s’endormit.

Zoro ne fit aucun commentaire et serra sa main plus fort. Il resta sur ses gardes toute la nuit vérifiant que le cuistot ne sombrait pas dans autre chose que le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Réveillez-vous là dedans ! Allez !

Sanji fut réveillé par le son strident que provoquait le marine en frappant sur la porte de la cellule. Il eut du mal à émerger, sa vison était trouble et son crâne lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

\- Sanji, la jambe noir, suis-moi. ordonna le soldat.

Zoro resserra sa prise sur lui, leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Sanji ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur au bas du ventre et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était reconnaissant envers Zoro d'avoir pris la peine de s'occuper de lui. Cependant, sur le moment, il se sentit soulagé de ne pas voir Zoro repartir avec ce soldat. Non, cette fois, c'était à lui de se sacrifier. Zoro trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, il devait revoir Luffy et les autres. Il devait réaliser son rêve. _Il le devait._  
Sanji tenta de se lever quand il fut coupé par le bretteur.

\- Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place.

\- Oh~? Tu serais prêt à faire ça ? Mais ne crois pas que nous serons aussi tendre qu'hier.

\- Zoro… idiot… arrête tes conneries. dit Sanji entre plusieurs respirations.

\- Qu'on en finisse. Zoro ignora le cuistot et se leva pour rejoindre le marine.

\- Zoro…

Sanji ne pouvait pas accepter les événements. _Tout était de sa faute_ , il ne pouvait pas accepter que Zoro endure ça à sa place surtout pas après avoir cru pourvoir le sauver. Il se leva tant bien que mal, s’agrippant au mur. Il glissa son pied entre la porte et le mur avant que le marine n'est put refermer la cellule et un autre soldat, croyant sûrement à une rébellion (ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas), entra dans la cellule pour frapper Sanji.

A partir de là tout se passa très vite.

Zoro mit un coup de coude violent au visage du soldat puis il courut dans la cellule. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le marine avait plaqué Sanji au sol et tentait de l'étrangler. Le bretteur se précipita sur le soldat et utilisa ses chaînes pour l'étrangler. Il lâcha Sanji et tenta de se libérer mais Zoro était bien plus fort et surtout hors de lui. Le soldat finit par s'évanouir et Zoro le lâcha pour se concentrer sur le blond. Ce dernier était à genoux au sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Zoro inquiet.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Sanji tenta un rire mais il ne fit que tousser plus. Il était épuisé.

\- Aller, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Sur ces mots, Zoro prit Sanji par la taille et le posa sur son épaule. Le blond essaya de se débattre mais il comprit vite que c'était peine perdue.

\- T'as vraiment… aucune délicatesse… cactus.

\- Tais-toi et aide moi à sortir d'ici.

\- Tu as peur… de te perdre ?

Le bretteur ne répondit que par un grognement avant de partir en direction de la sortie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Après avoir courut partout dans le QG de la Marine et s'être fait repérer par tous les soldats, Sanji ne put que se demander si le destin était contre lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'un idiot incapable de s'orienter était avec lui. Zoro entra dans une énième salle, il y avait un bureau au centre et des étagères remplies de dossiers autour. Ce devait sûrement être le bureau d’un Amiral. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient trois sabres.

\- Les voilà enfin ! Ria-t-il en s’approchant pour les récupérer.

Alors que Zoro brisait ses chaînes avec ses sabres ainsi que ceux du cuistot, les marines entrèrent dans la pièce en trombe, menaçant les deux hommes. Le bretteur en élimina quelques-uns avec un sabre mais il ne pouvait user de toutes ses capacités en portant le blond. Ils furent vite acculés au fond de la pièce, contre une grande porte fenêtre menant sur un balcon.  
Sanji, toujours sur l’épaule du bretteur se redressa et tenta de l’ouvrir mais elle semblait être verrouillée. Alors qu’il s’acharnait sur la poignée, il remarqua au loin un bateau et un insigne qui lui était familier. Il se figea pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à frapper le dos de Zoro.

\- Zoro ! Luffy… là !

Le bretteur se retourna tout en mettant à terre plusieurs marines qui les encerclaient et il se concentra sur le Thousand Sunny qui approchait rapidement vers la côte. Les deux pirates se regardèrent en souriant, un air de victoire et de détermination sur leurs visages.  
Zoro brisa la vitre avec son sabre et se précipita vers le rebord du balcon. Il n’y avait que le vide et l’océan qui les attendait en dessous.

\- Rendez-vous ! Ne résistez pas ! cria un marine tremblant de peur.

Zoro se retourna de nouveau pour assommer leurs ennemis les plus proches puis il regarda Sanji avec hésitation. _Son corps pouvait-il supporter un autre choc ?_

\- Est-ce que-

\- Partons d’ici, Zoro.

Il comprit que le blond était arrêté sur sa décision. De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas d’autres choix. Il se hissa sur la balustrade, rangea son sabre et pris Sanji dans ses bras. L’équipage semblait les avoir repéré, le Thousand Sunny n’était plus très loin et Luffy faisait de grands signes à ses deux nakama. Il n’était plus question d’hésiter, Zoro s’élança dans le vide tout en serrant le blond contre lui. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de l’océan et alors que les marines criaient victoire, pensant qu’ils allaient à une mort certaine, ils entendirent tous la voix d’une jeune femme.

\- Cien Fleurs! Spider Net !

Des mains reliées entres elles apparurent entre les différentes parois de la falaise et ralentirent la chute des deux hommes. Mais les parois étaient bien trop creusés par la mer et le sel marin ne permit pas à Robin de les retenir très longtemps. Les mains disparurent dans un éclat de pétales de fleurs, et les deux hommes tombèrent dans la mer.  
Sanji voyait la lumière du soleil se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les profondeurs. Il faisait si sombre, il ne put s’empêcher de cracher l’air de ses poumons. Alors qu’il perdait connaissance, tout ce à quoi il put penser était l’étreinte rassurante du bretteur.

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, Sanji était entouré par des ombres qu’il comprit devaient être ses nakama. Allongé sur le pont alors que Chopper lui administrait des soins, il se mit à cracher l’eau de ses poumons en tentant de se redresser pour ne pas s’étouffer. Il sentit plusieurs mains dans son dos l’aidant mais il reconnu tout de suite celle de Zoro. Il était totalement exténué mais la présence de ses amis l’apaisa. Ils étaient enfin de retour au Thousand Sunny, _à la maison._

Sanji s’était de nouveau endormit. Presque tous étaient maintenant dans l’infirmerie de Chopper autour de lui. Luffy, Franky et Robin s’occupaient de fuir le danger et d’éloigner le plus possible le Sunny de la Marine. Chopper était revenu dans l’infirmerie avec les bras remplis de flacons et avait ordonné à Zoro de s’assoir et de ne pas bouger ou il se retrouverait « attaché au lit ». Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, le bretteur n’eut d’autre choix que de se plier aux ordres du petit renne. Ce dernier plaça un dernier bandage autour de la tête du cuistot puis se rapprocha de Zoro pour commencer ses soins. Ses blessures étaient tellement superficielles comparé à celles du blond, des bandages entouraient son torse et même s’il avait toujours du mal à respirer, il semblait un peu moins pâle qu’avant. Un silence avait prit place dans la petite pièce. Nami, Usopp et Brook ne lâchaient pas Sanji des yeux et semblaient tous réfléchir à quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nami finit par briser le silence.

\- Cet idiot, quand va-t-il cesser de nous inquiéter ? dit-elle en s’adressant à Zoro. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, la laissant développer.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois tu sais, j’aimerais qu’il arrête de faire ce genre de chose. J’aimerais qu’il se repose plus sur nous et qu’il arrête de tout supporter seul. Elle paraissait à la fois si frustrée et si inquiète.  
\- Nami a raison, nous sommes tous inquiet. ajouta Usopp. Si ça continue, un jour… il se coupa ayant lui même peur de ses mots.

Zoro comprenait leur inquiétude, il repensa à Thriller Bark et aux actions du sourcil en vrille. Il échangea un regard avec Brook qui comprit tout de suite.

\- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Chopper était au bord des larmes. Si je ne m’étais pas retrouvé dans ce pétrin…

-Non, Chopper, c’est cet idiot qui ne sait pas prendre soin de lui. Ne t’inquiète pas. le rassura Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)  
> J'espère arriver à finir cette fanfic en tous cas la dernière partie est déjà en cours d'écriture. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant sans abandonner en plein milieu c'est assez bizarre  
> BREEF si vous avez des remarques ou s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

L’équipage avait veillé sur Sanji durant sa convalescence, chacun prenant son tour de garde. Il ne se réveillait que très rarement pour se nourrir des repas que Nami lui préparait mais s’endormait tout de suite après. Au bout de deux jours, il se réveilla enfin, les traits bien moins tirés qu’avant. La première chose qui lui vint fut de demander comment allait Zoro mais Chopper, trop heureux de voir son patient aller mieux, s’était précipité hors de l’infirmerie pour prévenir les autres.  
Tous les membres de l’équipage s’étaient réunis autour de Sanji sauf Brook et Franky qui par manque de place dans la pièce, se tenaient à l’entrée. Zoro le fixait intensément, d’un air sérieux mais il cru apercevoir une pointe d’inquiétude ce qui le déstabilisa. Il remarqua aussi que Zoro avait quelques bandages mais le connaissant, il était sûr que ce dernier en avait retiré plus de la moitié, il était rassuré. Il se redressa alors que ses nakama arboraient tous des visages inquiets ce qui le mit mal à l’aise.

\- Sanji ! Luffy agrippa ses épaules malgré les protestations de Chopper et le regarda sérieusement. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

\- Mais-, tenta Sanji.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu m’entends ? Ne fais pas ce genre de chose sans me consulter… Ne fais pas ce genre de chose par toi-même ! Sans toi, je ne peux pas devenir le Roi des Pirates. Sans toi, on mourra tous de faim !

Tous regardaient Luffy avec surprise, puis ils se tournèrent vers Sanji pour confirmer silencieusement les propos de l’homme élastique.

\- Ne sois pas aussi égoïste, Sanji. Un grondement se fit entendre et chacun savaient déjà d’où il venait. La nourriture de Nami n’est pas aussi bonne que la tienne, j’ai faim, moi !

Alors que Nami assénait un coup à Luffy pour avoir osé critiquer sa cuisine, le cuistot, prit de court et touché par Luffy mit quelques instants à répondre.

\- … Qui est l’égoïste dans l’histoire, idiot. dit-il en rougissant.

Satisfait, Luffy se mit à rire accompagné de ses nakama ainsi que par les pleurs de Franky qui criait des choses comme « Sanji, espèce d’enfoiré ! » ou « Je vous aime les gars ! ».  
Sanji sourit chaleureusement face à cette scène, il se sentait à sa place et n’avait qu’une hâte, retourner cuisiner pour ses nakama. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Luffy s’écria :

\- Faisons une fête pour le retour de Zoro et Sanji !

\- Sanji n’est clairement pas en état de cuisiner, Luffy. expliqua calmement Brook.

\- Hm… Faisons le quand il sera rétabli alors !

\- Tu veux juste te remplir le ventre, avoue-le. accusa Usopp.

-C’est bon, Usopp. Je serai ravi de cuisiner, surtout pour mes déesses ! Il avait terminé sa phrase par une quinte de toux.

\- Commence déjà par te rétablir, Sanji. Nous mangerons avec plaisir ce que tu nous prépareras. dit Robin.

Chopper leur demanda de quitter la pièce pour laisser son patient se reposer et alors que tous sortaient, Zoro continuait de scruter Sanji d’un regard sévère. Il fallait qu’ils parlent.  
Le cuistot mit une semaine pour se rétablir. Il aurait voulu sortir plus tôt et prendre soin de ses déesses mais Chopper le menaçait à chaque fois qu’il tentait de se lever. Durant cette longue semaine, les membres de l’équipage étaient venus lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps ce qu’il appréciait beaucoup même lorsque Luffy était à deux doigts de détruire l’infirmerie avec ses jeux idiots. Toutefois, le Marimo n’était pas venu une seul fois et les autres commençaient à se poser des questions. Il était évident qu’une tension s’était installé entre les deux rivaux et aucun ne semblait vouloir en parler. Sanji évitait simplement le sujet et Zoro ignorait les questions qu’on lui posait.  
Sanji était préoccupé par le comportement du bretteur. Peut-être qu’il lui en voulait pour ce qu’il avait enduré par sa faute quelques jours auparavant ? Non, il n’était pas ce genre d’homme… Sanji avait bien comprit que la tête d’algue voulait lui parler mais s’il ne venait pas comment pouvaient-ils éclaircir le problème ? D’ailleurs, il ne savait même pas de quel problème le bretteur voulait lui parler exactement. Enfin, il se doutait que c’était important étant donné le regard foudroyant que lui avait lancé le bretteur.

Le cuistot était revigoré, il pouvait enfin cuisiner de nouveau et comme promis, il pouvait enfin préparer un festin pour ses nakama. Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon et l’air était doux alors ils décidèrent de fêter le retour de Zoro et Sanji sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Installés en cercle, les boissons coulaient à flot pour le plus grand plaisir de Nami et Zoro et les plats s’enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Tous riaient et chantaient en complimentant le repas de Sanji ce qui attendrit ce dernier. _Il était vraiment heureux d’être de retour._  
Bientôt, la nuit tomba et Sanji se leva pour ramasser les plats maintenant vide puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Zoro le suivit du regard et attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre. Personne ne remarqua leurs départs, ils étaient tous prit par la fête et par l’alcool. Alors que Sanji s’apprêtait à nettoyer les plats, il entendit quelqu’un entrer dans la pièce. Reconnaissant la façon de marcher de Zoro, le cuistot ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Il faut qu’on parle. dit le bretteur à l’instant où il referma la porte.

Sanji était assez nerveux mais il ne voulait pas le montrer au bretteur alors il se retourna pour lui faire face et s’efforça de se montrer décontracté en allumant une de ses cigarettes.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essayais de faire dans la cellule ? Sanji ne s’attendait pas à cette question, il le dévisagea attendant que Zoro continue. Ce dernier passa sa main derrière son cou l’air troublé. Tu sais… Quand tu as essayé de sortir.

\- C’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Marimo. Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris exactement ? Tu n’avais pas besoin d’aller aussi loin. _Surtout pas pour moi_ , pensa Sanji.

\- Tu veux rire ? Un peu plus et tu clamsais ! Tu crois vraiment que j’aurais laissé ses enfoirés te tabasser ?

\- Peu importe ! C’est toujours mieux que de te voir supporter tout ça par ma faute ! Sanji serra ses poings et se figea. Il n’avait pas voulu dire ça devant lui. Le bretteur était abasourdi par les paroles du blond. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ?

\- Par ta faute ? Tu dis n’importe quoi. Reposes-toi un peu plus sur nous, on est tes nakama, imbécile de cuistot !

\- T’es vraiment mal placé pour me dire ça… Tu essaies tout le temps de tout contrôler et tu ne montres jamais aucune faiblesses, tu te crois invulnérable ?

La tension était palpable, les deux hommes s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre, près à en découdre à tout moment. Zoro ne comprenait décidément pas la façon de penser du blond. Il repensa à Kuina, il était conscient que la mort profitait de chaque ouverture ou point faible pour frapper, c’est pourquoi il cherchait à tout contrôler lors des combats. Pour lui, la mort n’était qu’un obstacle de plus sur son chemin pour devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde et s’il échouait, c’était que tout devait s’arrêter là. Malgré tout, il voulait comprendre Sanji. Il prit une respiration et tenta de se calmer.

\- Comment peux-tu accepter la mort aussi facilement? dit-il soucieux.  
Déconcerté, Sanji s’adoucit. Il prit une bouffée de cigarette en se remémorant son passé. Il se dit qu’il était reconnaissant d’avoir survécu. C’était comme s’il avait droit à une seconde vie et, même s’il devait en mourir, il voulait la dédier à l’équipage. Pour lui, son rêve et sa vie avait bien moins d’importance que les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous viviez ça, c’est tout. réponda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, il avait comprit tout de suite ce à quoi le cuistot faisait référence. Il ne voulait pas que l’équipage expérience la mort. Il ne connaissait pas les détails mais le blond avait dû vivre des expériences traumatisantes et certainement proches de la mort. Le blond finit sa cigarette et croisa les bras pour se donner plus de contenance mais Zoro n’était pas dupe. Sanji était clairement secoué par ses souvenirs, il tremblait et refusait de poser son regard sur son rival.  
Ne tenant plus, Zoro prit le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de se débattre, il laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux de son cou alors que Zoro glissait une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sanji passa ses bras dans le dos du bretteur et lui retourna son étreinte, agrippant fermement son haut. Il détestait se montrer vulnérable mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eu le sentiment de pouvoir enfin baisser sa garde. C’était apaisant. Il entendit Zoro étouffer un rire et s’écarta un peu par méfiance tout en posant un regard interrogateur sur lui. Est-ce qu’il se moquait de lui ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, tête de cactus ?

\- Rien, juste… Je me disais juste qu’on a tous les deux beaucoup trop de fierté. dit-il avec un sourire. Sanji se cacha dans le creux de son cou une nouvelle fois pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Tais-toi, idiot.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants profitant du calme jusqu’à ce que Zoro brise le silence.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça. Tu es important.

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement. Il ne méritait pas ses mots, il ne méritait pas autant d’affections et pourtant… Ses mots le touchèrent plus qu’il ne le voulut.

\- Je peux essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre, je suis comme ça. murmura-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, nous veillerons sur toi. Sanji laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu…

Alors que Zoro allait répondre, Nami entra dans la pièce précipitamment faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Pris sur le fait, ils se séparèrent rapidement et firent semblant de se battre. Toutefois, Nami n’était pas stupide.

\- Je le savais ! cria-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

Elle n’était peut être pas stupide mais elle était complètement saoul.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nami ? Oh.

Robin entra et comprit tout de suite lorsqu’elle vit les deux rivaux en panique et complètement rouge. Elle poussa Nami dehors prétextant un pari sur des boissons tout en souriant aux garçons avec son regard toujours aussi mystérieux et ferma la porte. Ils se figèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, Sanji le pied sur le visage du bretteur et ce dernier la main repoussant la tête du cuistot.

\- Mes déesses m’ont vu faire ça… Pourquoi… ? déclara Sanji dépité.

\- Tu vas t’en remettre, sourcil en vrille. soupira Zoro, frustré. Retournons auprès des autres, j’ai soif. Il se retourna pour partir mais Sanji le retint par le bras.

\- Attends ! Dis-moi… Pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu’à maintenant pour me parler ? le bretteur posa une main sur son cou et répondit d’un regard fuyant.

\- Je voulais attendre que tu sois vraiment rétabli… le blond sourit

\- T’es vraiment un idiot, Marimo. il évita un coup du bretteur. Bref, allons-y.

Sanji allait ouvrir la porte mais Zoro l’attrapa par le poignet pour qu’il se retourne et le poussa contre le mur. Il embrassa le blond tendrement puis se volatilisa en dehors de la cuisine. Enfin, c’est ce que croyais le cuistot qui n’avait pas bougé pendant de longues minutes, sous le choc. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Il était de nouveau complètement rouge et, sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur la porte pour rejoindre les autres mais surtout pour se battre avec Zoro. Cet idiot lui tapait vraiment sur le système. _Il ne pouvait pas être plus romantique ?_

Ils se disputèrent mais finirent par se calmer sous les menaces de Nami (et d’une certaine dette). Puis, ils s’endormirent l’un à côté de l’autre, Zoro s’appuyant sur l’épaule du cuistot.

Robin les regarda avec bienveillance, se demandant si ce qui les reliaient était leur égo ou leur détermination. Sûrement les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)  
> Laissez un commentaire ;)


End file.
